daybreak_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Iwata Koemi
Iwata Koemi (岩田 声み) is a 15-year-old who attends Daybreak Academy. She is a middle school third year and is a pop-typed idol. She is also a Prefect of the Fire Dorms. Her current preferred brand of choice is Colorful Shake. Koemi has only one nickname, that being Wami '''(わみ), but there are others who refer to her original name, '''Koemi (声み) or Iwata (岩田), with a suffix added behind. Her family name is her biological father's while she shares her given name with her biological mother. The name her biological parents gave to her at birth was Kaho (花朋). Appearance Wami has her hair in a half up-do, two space buns and the remaining split into braided twin-tails. She visibly has no bangs as she treats them as part of her hair since her bangs are as long as her main hair. As such, her bangs are combed/pulled back, making her forehead exposed. The only people who have seen her hair down are her family and roommate(s), yet those who have seen her done her hairdo are even more limited for not even her family has seen her do it. She has a complexion that is tanner than the norm, making her bright/neon-ish green hair seem to glow. There are times where people call Wami, face wise, dull due to her chestnut-colored eyes and skin color being on the darker side. Apart from the school uniform, she wears brightly colored clothing. Her most commonly used casual outfit is a bright/neon yellow flowy sleeved off shoulder short/mini dress which she pairs with a bright/neon blue, jean material, shorts. The clothing tied together by a chestnut brown belt just below her rib cage. Finishing her look up, is a pair of white sneakers, the right shoe having blue laces and the left shoe having yellow laces, the laces in the same bright/neon shade as her outfit. When she does wear earrings, they are normally dangling ones. Personality Wami seems like a rather outgoing person and is to a certain extent. She isn't what one considers hyper but isn't what one would call stereotype normal either. She's has a very accepting attitude to most situations, being an adopted child. Her hyper-ish acts are mostly picked up from her family's biological son who has been diagnosed with mild ADHD. Overall, she's a fun person to be with and treats everyone with the same attitude or tries her best to. When people call her dull through judging her face, she normally smiles back before proving them wrong. She can also be called responsible in most aspects, she knowing when to joke/mess around and when not to. This being instilled in her from the orphanage she lived in, the responsibility was then enforced when she was adopted by her foster family. Wami has stated that she was the oldest child in her group of orphans and often had to take care of them when the caretakers were away doing their work. Which based on what her foster parents told her, was one of the reasons why they adopted her. Idol Activities Aura TBA Skills TBA Classes Wami only takes 3 courses, taking up her first, third, and fifth period. Thus giving her a one lesson break between each of her classes. She has been taking the same classes since she joined Daybreak as such is a level 3 student for each course. *Golden Speech Course *Daylight Variety Course *Flare Music Course She takes speech as her foster aunt is a public speaker, having wanted to follow her aunt's footsteps after she graduates. She took up variety as she wants to find out how those on variety shows make the sessions fun. Finishing off with music as she wanted to pick up an instrument so she could play during her free time. Autograph TBA Coords History Wami was about 3 years-old when her biological parents passed on in a car crash. As her parents had no will written, all of the family assets and inheritance went back to the government, thus leaving Wami with nothing. She was then put into Misato Orphanage down in Okinawa, one of the reasons why she's tanner than the norm. She was then adopted by her foster family a the age of 10, and the first action which made her like them was that they respected her choice to keep her father's family name and that they let her change her given name to her mother's. She was then given the nickname Wami from her foster father. Career Songs - Character Songs= *TBA - Covered Songs= *TBA - Other Songs= *TBA }} Performances Relationships - Staff= *TBA - Family= *TBA - Others= *TBA }} Etymology Iwata is written as 岩田. 岩 can be translated as stone and 田 as rice field/paddy. Koemi is written as 声み. 声 can be translated as voice/sound and み does not have a meaning behind it as it is written in hiragana. Kaho is written as 花朋. 花 can be translated as flower and 朋 as friend. Quotes *"Waku waku, I'm Wami! How bout you?" Trivia *'Blood Type:' B *'Favorite Flower:' Kadupul Flower *'Favorite Color:' Bright/Neon Yellow, Blue & Green *'Favorite Animal:' Sloths *'Favorite New Era Song:' Twintail LUNLUN *'Audition Song:' Hello Hello *'Penlight Color:' Bright/Neon Green *'Charm Point:' Her hairdo *'Special Skill:' Being able to memorize a random string of 10-30 words. *'Hobby:' Photography *'Kirakiratter:' @Kaho *The line in her introduction where she asks 'How bout you?' is like a continuation of 'waku waku' which means excited. **When she says 'waku waku', she means she's excited. When she asks the public with her last liner, she's asking how the public feels. *She shares her family name with her voice actress. Category:User:CrystalSora Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Idols Category:Pop Idols Category:Daybreak Academy Category:Iwata Koemi Category:High School Category:Colorful Shake